1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to protective shields, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved viewing screen protective shield wherein the same may be readily secured and replaced as necessary in association with a viewing screen typically exposed to erosion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective shields of various types to afford a level of protection to an associated device is known in the prior art. Shields of the prior art have typically been of cumbersome and expansive construction or of configurations not particularly well suited for providing replacement shields to viewing screens exposed to erosion in their environment such as fish finders and the like, and subject to solar, airborne dust particles, and water spray exposure. Examples of prior art protective shields available may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,674 to Crawford for example. The Crawford patent utilizes an angulated shield securable to an upper surface of a television receiver to deflect articles falling thereon. The angulation of the upper shield prevents objects from entering the electrical circuitry and air ducts rearwardly of the television set.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,568 to Dynesen sets forth a casing pivotally mounted rearwardly of a calculator that may optionally support or protect the calculator face. The Dynesen patent is of relatively rigid construction to address the problem of protecting a calculator during storage thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,406 to Weatherspoon sets forth a flexible vinyl protective covering for securement overlying a vehicular windshield including a plurality of fasteners for securement of the shield to the automobile as well as utilizing stiffening elements along peripheral side edges of the shield to maintain the geometric integrity of the shield during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,776 to Ward sets forth a transparent shield utilizing hook and loop fasteners for securement of the shield and an associated foam protective layer to cover the elongate surfaces of various electrical devices to enable utilization of the device while simultaneously protecting the device subject to breakage during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,043 to Booker sets forth an enclosure for calculator type devices utilizing an enclosure with a transparent window positioned therethrough to enable access to the various components of the calculator or the like while simultaneously protecting the calculator from impact during use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved viewing screen protective shield wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness in use and ease of installation or removal, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.